Violet Moon
by HollyRose93
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia realise the love between them through supernatural meanings.. IchiRuki 3


Violet Moon

Chapter 1

It was late at night in October, in the Rukongai district forest. As the lunar phase begins, the crescent moon reflects light down towards the forest giving a small glow to the area. The fading distant noise of human life ceases as the night life of the forest comes to life. The natural sounds of the wind whistling through the bare branches of the trees, the autumn leaves crunching at their feet as they walk through the woods, all life seems to be fast asleep except from the distant hoot of a few owls calling to each other as field mice scurry through the fallen leaves to escape their certain death.  
All seems as nature intended until the sound of banter echo's through the dark woods. Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki were on a late night patrol as punishment..

"how many times do I have to tell you, it was an accident? And I'm sorry." his voice was filled with concern.

She giggles at his touch guy appearance "No matter where you go Ichigo, trouble is always close behind"

"it's not my fault that Byakuya's vase got broken, Besides I was being chased by a midget with a zanpakuto." he stares at her, waiting for reaction which comes as a surprise.

"I would chase you till the last breath if I had to" she blushes and turns her attention to the forest.  
The blush doesn't go unnoticed by Ichigo's keen eye.

They continue to walk in silence when the sudden sound of Rukia's laugh echo's through the forest causing Ichigo to look at her confused  
"what's so funny midget?" he raises his eyebrow

"do you remember that time in school, at the dance, when Keigo asked me to dance with him?" she giggled again  
"I didn't get to answer him before you grabbed me by the arm and yelled at keigo to keep his hands off me, then you lead me to the dance floor and we started dancing. You are a really good dancer except for when you tripped on your shoes and knocked over 6 couples" she continues to live that moment with a small blush on her cheeks.

Turning slightly red, he stops and turns to her folding his arms over his chest  
"that was not funny that was embarrassing! Besides Keigo is an idiot, he's always been after you since the first day you came to Karakura High"

their eyes meet for a moment, his bright amber eyes looking into her glistening violet eyes, trying to figure out what the other is thinking.  
The moment's ruined by an unfamiliar spiritual pressure.  
"did you feel that?" she snaps herself back to reality

"feel what?" looking around the forest thinking something's not right.

"over there" she points towards the bushes "it's coming from the bushes"

"stay here and keep watch I'll check it out" Ichigo places his hand on her shoulder sending shivers down her spin at his gentle touch. She blushes and nods her head in agreement

"I'll stay here and secure the area" she looks round the forest looking for anything out of the ordinary.

Pushing past the small branches and brown leaves he finally gets through to the other side, where he finds a man wearing familiar rukongai clothes looking lost.

"Hey, you alright there?" Ichigo calls over to the stranger as he approaches him

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper"

"I.. err.. I'm lost.." was all the man could say, his voice was quite and soft.

"where are you heading too? Perhaps me and my partner could show you the way?"

"I'm heading for the soul society" he speaks again, slowly getting closer to Ichigo.

"the soul society? Why are you heading there?" confused with the strangers actions, Ichigo takes a step back. The stranger lifts his hand up slightly, as brown hair sprouts out from his hand as razor sharp claws emerge from his fingernails, smirking towards Ichigo, his eyes change from a dark grey to a glowing yellow. Looking down at the strangers hand wondering what was happening, before he could reach for Zangetsu, the stranger swipes his chest at Ichigo knocking him half a mile down the woods hitting trees as he fly's through the air, landing harshly on the ground leaving him motionless.

Rukia feels Ichigo's spiritual pressure peak, rushing through the bushes she screams out his name, "ICHIGO!" fear filling her eyes as the brittle yet sharp tips of the autumn bushes scratch her hands. She emerges to find Ichigo's body, limp and flat, steady breaths slowly escaping his mouth. Turning round to see a dark figure in the shadows, Rukia takes hold of her zanpakuto and immediately releases it to shikai.

"Who are you? What have you done to Ichigo?!" she shouted.

"You're the one, you're coming with me" he smirked whilst approaching her.  
Before she could defend herself she feels a warm hand grasped round her throat, instantly she was pinned to the floor, her face becoming cold as the blood and air is stopped causing her to gasp for air.

"My master will be pleased with me, but lets not give him all the fun" he said licking his lips, he leans in close placing his tongue on her cheek tasting her sweet smooth skin.

"N... n.. no" she says trying to get this strange man off her. Suddenly all weight is lifted, taking big gasps of air as quick as possible. Feeling warm arms around her shoulders, looking at the source seeing bright orange.

"Ichigo" she says in between a breath of air.

Ichigo lands a strong punch to the strangers jaw, his body twisting in mid-air, landing harshly on the floor.  
"Who the hell are you?!" Ichigo demands.

"My name doesn't concern you boy, but the girl is coming with me"

Fire starts in Ichigo's amber eyes, ready to protect Rukia by any means.  
"Over my dead body"

"That can be arranged kid" the stranger starts to smirk feeling smug and powerful after landing the first blow on Ichigo not so long ago that sent him flying.  
Ichigo flash steps behind the smug man, swinging his zanpakuto violently down hoping to leave a gaping wound in his back, the dark figure anticipates Ichigo's move and dodges with supernatural speed, he swings his revealed claw-like hand, cutting into Ichigo's back. Ichigo twists and gaps in pain as his back begin to bleed, the fire full blaze in his eyes, the stranger swipes for another strike thinking he has Ichigo beat, suddenly Ichigo flash steps closer to avoid the swipe, now face to face Ichigo barges him to knock him back off balance, his zanpakuto coming into full motion from the floor up Ichigo strikes the strangers chest, a loud painful shriek leaves his mouth, he hits the floor with a groan.  
"You'll pay for that!" he growls, his yellow eyes becoming brighter, ready to kill. The man rises to his feet, breathing heavily with anger, holding his crimson chest.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren." A powerful avalanche of cold air rushes past the man, flash freezing him in-casing him in ice, before is shatteres into millions of ice fragments.

"Are you OK?" Ichigo runs towards Rukia.

"Yes I'm fine, Ichigo you're hurt" worry breaks through her voice.

"Just a couple of scratches, I'm fine" he says, smiling trying to hide the pain he's in.

"Lets go report this to Ni-sama and get you patched up" Rukia cant help but stare at Ichigo's wounds, the blood glistening in the pale crescent moon. Ichigo looks at Rukia, he slowly tilts her chin back to examine the bruising forming around her neck, Rukia notices the concern fill Ichigo's face, with that she slowly caresses his hand, their eyes meet and lock, the moon light gleaming off each others eyes, they both lean in...


End file.
